A Gray's Sisterhood
by HarryFreak31793
Summary: Anna Grey just got out of medical school. She was following in her older sisters footsteps. She was headed to be a surgical intern at Seattle Grace. This is all unknown to her older sister. She was going to surprise her.
1. Chapter 1

Anna Grey just got out of medical school. She was following in her older sisters footsteps. She was headed to be a surgical intern at Seattle Grace. This is all unknown to her older sister. She was going to surprise her. She got dressed in her favorite outfit. She turned out the lights in the apartment and locked the door.

Meredith Gray didn't want to go to work today. She had a strange feeling something was going to happen today, something to do with family. Family was something she could not deal with today. She got up and got dressed and headed for a pot of coffee.

"Okay, interns we are getting fresh meat today," Dr. Bailey said as her old interns walked into the hospital.

"New interns?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, Dr. Grey," she replied, "Oh and here they come now." Five Young Adults fresh from school walked into the hospital.

"I hope they don't think they're getting any of my surgeries," Christina said to Izzie.

"Halt right there do not pass go do not collect $200," Dr. Bailey said to her new victims, "Now lets see you," she said looking at her new interns, all still dressed in street clothes. "I want you all to tell me your names the I'll assign you an old intern to show you the ropes. You first," she said pointing to a straggly boy at the front.

"W-William H-Harper, ma'am," he replied nervously.

"O'Malley take him to the lockers," she replied, "You."

"Abby Swartz," she said with a hint of a French accent. She was a tall darker haired girl of average size.

"Christina please show her to the lockers and take her on rounds," she told Christina, "Next."

"Emily Smith," the bubbly redhead said.

"Me- Izzie please," she replied listlessly, "You young man."

"Elliot Mark," he replied with arrogance.

"Oh yes you and Alex will be a perfect match," she said, "and the last one." Meredith looked up she knew that platinum blonde hair.

"Anna Grey," Anna said winking at her sister.

"Oh… well you'll be partnered with your…" Bailey said trying to make since of all this.

"Sister," both the interns said in unison.

"Oh," she said, "Well move along girls." They both strode towards the lockers.

"Surprise big sister," She said looking at her older sister.

"I didn't know you went to medical school," Meredith told her looking at the little blonde.

"Well it was a sudden leap of faith," she said like it was no big deal. She opened the door to the locker room. Christina was the first to ambush Meredith.

"Can you believe we are babysitting little interns; we should be doing surgeries," Christina complained.

"Christina I'd like you to meet my little sister Anna," Meredith said.

"Hello, anyway," Christina started, "Wait did you say little sister."

"Yes Christina I said little sister," Meredith replied.

"Hello," the new intern replied.

"Hello, Izzie get over here," Christina yelled.

"What," the blonde lingerie model said.

"This is Mer's little sister," Christina said to the blonde.

"Hold it, the one from the pictures," she asked Meredith.

"What pictures," Alex and Elliot asked in unison.

"Oh the one with little Mer in the bath with another little girl wearing a cowboy hat," George said putting his two cents in.

"Oh my gosh mom kept those," Anna replied looking horrified.

"Yes," Meredith replied also looking equally embarrassed.

"Oh why the said face you were so cute as a baby," Izzie replied.

"Your not bad looking now," Alex said to Anna.

"Back off sleaze I've got Mace in my purse," Anna said.

"Shouldn't you and Elliot be getting to Dr. Montgomery Shepard," Meredith replied

"Yes Captain of the Vagina Squad," Christina laughed and grabbed Abby and headed to Dr. Burke.

"Come on Elliot lets go," He said to Elliot.

"William are you ready, we've got Bailey today," George said to his intern in training.

"Let's go were with Burke too," Izzie replied.

"Come on we've got Shepard," Meredith said to Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update

"So who is this Dr. Shepard?" Anna asked after she had her scrubs on, "You don't sound very happy about working with her."

"No it's him I don't like," Meredith said.

"I'm confused," Anna said as they walked out the door.

"Well I loved him. He was um…," Meredith began.

"Gay… Engaged… a Father… Mer… don't tell me he was married," Anna said. She watched Meredith half nod, "You didn't know did you?"

"No," She said, "And the worst thing is that I finally move on and he caught me getting out of the shower at this guys house. Not with him though. We had birthed a baby foul and I was messy so I took a shower to clean up. And Derrick walks in with our dog, Dog, who was sick. He sees me coming down the stairs a thought I had sex with the man," Meredith said without taking a breath.

"I think its time to handle this Anna Grey style," Anna replied.

"Oh no I remember last time you handled it 'Anna Grey style'," Meredith said.

Flashback

"She did what?" Anna said.

"She spits in my face and says 'get away from my guy'," Meredith said coming out of the shower.

"No way," replied the two girls' friend Elle Sanchez.

"Yes way," Meredith said putting on her green dress.

"You are still going to go out with him tonight," Elle replied.

"Yes," Meredith said.

"I got an idea," Anna said, "Elle your friends with Sarah right."

"Uh huh," Elle replied.

"Can you get her to come to the restaurant tonight?" Anna asked and then Elle nodded with a look of comprehension on her face.

"What?" Meredith asked clueless to the secret language both of the younger girls spoke silently.

End Flashback

"Oh please this guy disserves it," Anna said her blonde head bobbing.

"Oh all right but don't mess with him yet," Meredith replied as they walked through the door. There stood Dr. Shepard in all his glory Anna already didn't like him and his smug appearance didn't help her much.

"Ok so tell me how you're feeling again," Shepard was saying.

"I have a ringing in my ears. I have an unrelenting headache. I can't feel my face sometimes. Sometimes I can't swallow," the woman said. She couldn't have been more then thirty five.

"Well you might have…,"


End file.
